My Angel
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: COMPLETE::AU Sirius is an angel. It's his job to take souls up to heaven when they die. What'll happen when he starts to fall in love with one of them?
1. Why Did This Happen?

Chapter Title: Why Did This Happen?  
Author Name: fuzzyalligator  
Chapter Rating: PG  
Word Count: 1,851  
Warnings: Death  
Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- I need help with motivation!

A/N: I was watching _City of Angels_ when this little idea popped into my head. Sorry that it's been a while since I uploaded anything. There really isn't a good excuse. I haven't had _any_ inspiration/enthusiasm. I have so many almost finished fics on my computer it's not funny. Hopefully all of you will help me get over this little funk. -smiles-

--

Sirius Black looked at the picture of his next charge. Remus Lupin looked to be 24 years old and was wearing a doctor's white coat. His light brown hair hung just below his ears and almost covered his dark honey eyes. Remus was walking down what looked like a hospital corridor and was staring intently at a chart in front of him.

'_Must be a workaholic._' Sirius sighed as he pushed his black bangs out of his eyes so he could look closer at the man. He looked at the scroll he was given and saw that this particular charge was going to die in the next few days. He looked through the other files and decided to watch Remus until it was time to 'take him home'.

Sirius closed his eyes as he pictured the hospital. When he opened his eyes he was standing right outside the tall building. He walked through the automatic doors and waltzed right past the reception desk. He was tempted to wave at one of the nurses but knew it didn't matter; no one could see angels until it was too late.

On his way he sensed another angel in the building. Normally he wouldn't stop, it wasn't uncommon for angels to be in buildings like this, but he knew this angel personally. He walked up to find him standing next to a little boy. The little red head couldn't be older than seven or eight.

"What's his name?" Sirius asked.

James Potter looked away from the child, "Fred Weasley. He's been battling cancer for a few years now. His body is just about to give up." Sirius gently touched the young boys arm. He was very cold and he knew that James was right.

"How long does he have?" he asked never removing his eyes from the boy.

"A few hours."

Sirius finally looked away and saw the sad look on James' face. It was always hard to take children from their families. It was one of the few reasons why Sirius hated being an angel. But he also knew what he did was important.

Sirius looked down at the boy and back to his friend. "Want me to stay?"

James shook his head, "I'm sure you're busy. I'll be fine." Sirius could tell that the other angel wanted to cry. He also knew that it wasn't possible. Angels couldn't show strong emotions. All they could show were basic ones, like happiness and sadness. They never got mad or scared. And they could never fall in love. Or, at least, no angel ever had.

Sirius nodded and continued on his way.

He found his own charge sitting on his desk writing furiously in a large notebook. Before he could get a closer look, Remus quickly stood up and walked right past him. Having nothing better to do, he followed him.

Remus hurried into a room down the sterile hall. Sirius stood outside the room and saw him talking vividly to a nurse. He was gesturing wildly with his arms making Sirius chuckle. The nurse practically ran out of the room with a huge smile on her face. His grey eyes followed her for a second but turned back to the other man.

Remus was hunched over the patient and was listening to his heart through a stethoscope. Sirius took the opportunity and examined him. Remus wasn't wearing the white jacket from the picture so Sirius could see that he was on the skinny side. He figured that Remus was a little shorter than him and might have been more muscular. When he moved his head Sirius could see a little grey in his hair. He wondered why that was and decided to ask him when he died.

Before he could continue his examination, the nurse from before rushed past him. She was carrying a syringe filled with some type of medicine. She quickly inserted it into the IV and the patient's face, which had been scrunched in pain, finally relaxed. Remus smiled at the nurse and shook her hand. Remus squeezed the sleeping patient's hand and left the room.

Sirius followed him again and this time he was led to another white room. This time there was an old woman. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun. She was wearing a hospital gown but the covers were pulled up so Sirius assumed she was warm enough. She set her book down and removed her glasses when Remus entered the room.

"Hello, Dr. Lupin," she said smiling. "How are you today?"

Remus spent a few minutes talking to her. When he was finished, he walked back to his office. He sat back at his desk and started to clean his desk off. After everything was put away, he pulled out a brown paper bag. That's when Sirius understood what he was doing. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was a little after one. Time for lunch.

He turned back to Remus and saw that he ate healthy. Sirius wondered what was going to kill him. He looked fit and he didn't eat badly. So, what would kill the fair doctor? Sirius sat on a chair that was set outside the office and pulled the scroll back out. He found Remus' and looked at the cause of death. "Well that sucks…"

Someone cleared their throat. He looked up to see a man with greasy looking hair standing in the doorway staring. Sirius quickly stood up to see what was going on. He saw Remus slouch down and heard him sigh. "Yes, Severus?"

The man with black hair smirked. "I heard what happened earlier. I wanted to say congratulations." Severus walked further into the room and sat on the desk. "How did you do it?"

Sirius felt the presence of someone standing behind him. He turned to find James holding the hand of the child from before. "Hi James. Hello Fred."

The little boy stared at him in wonder. He looked up at James, "Is he an angel too?"

James looked down at the boy and nodded. He looked back at his friend. "Ready to go?"

Sirius glanced at the two men behind him. "Not yet. You two go without me." James raised an eyebrow but agreed. Sirius watched as the pair shimmered away. He knew that James only did that to make Fred feel better. Before he could return his to watching the two doctors, Severus walked right past him. Out of habit, he jumped away. He spun around and saw Remus smirking at the other man's back. When he looked back at Severus he could see his shoulder hunched up.

He sniggered and sat back down, waiting for more excitement.

--

He sat there for a few hours. If angels could fall asleep he would have. '_Aren't doctors more active?_' He looked back into the room and saw that Remus had fallen asleep himself. Sirius rolled his eyes. As he was about to get up he heard something vibrate. He looked back into the room when he heard Remus groan.

The man grabbed the pager that was sitting beside him and looked at the screen. He groaned again and stood up. He jogged out of the room and almost hit Sirius but it seemed like he dodged out of the way a little. Sirius shrugged it off, no one could see him. He looked around and saw that Remus was running down the hall and into the room with the old woman.

When Sirius got there he saw a familiar face. He pulled the red head out of the room so they could hear each other. "What's happening, Lily?"

Lily Evans looked back at the old woman and to him. "Heart failure."

Sirius ran his hand through his black hair. "Really? She looked fine earlier."

"Why did you see her earlier?"

He pointed to Remus, who was trying to save the woman. "I'm following him around."

"Why? Don't you have other souls to get?"

He shrugged, "None that are dying anytime soon."

Suddenly, both angels heard a long low beep and turned back to the room. Remus and the nurses were looking at a machine.

"What's going on?"

Both angels turned to the voice. It was the woman that was lying on the bed just five feet away. Lily stepped forward and smiles kindly. "Hello. My name is Lily. I'm here to take you to heaven." The woman looked past her and at her body.

"Am I dead?" Lily and Sirius exchanged looks. There was never an easy way to say it to the recently departed. Most of them denied it, making it harder to get them to heaven. Lily sighed and slowly nodded. The woman continued to stare at the body, but smiled. "That's what I thought. Actually, I'm not that surprised. My chest had been hurting lately."

"Then why didn't you tell the doctor?" Sirius asked her exasperated. "He could have saved you!"

The woman smiled as she looked at him. "It was my time to go. I just wish it hadn't hurt that much." She turned to Lily, "Shall we go?" Lily smiled at her and extended her hand. The woman took it.

Lily turned to Sirius, "I'll see you up there. Be careful." He nodded and the two were gone. Sirius looked back into the room and saw Remus using paddles to try to bring the old woman back. He tried three times, and ended up getting the same result. He set the paddles down and looked at the clock. He said the time of death and pulled the blanket over the woman's face.

Sirius watched as the room slowly emptied, leaving Remus alone with the dead body. When everyone was gone, he took the blanket off and looked at the woman. "What happened to you? You were doing fine. You were going to be released soon."

Sirius saw a tear roll down his cheek and wanted to wipe it away. He didn't like watching Remus cry. Remus sat in the room for a while, with Sirius watching over him. Eventually, he got up and walked out of the room. Sirius waited for him to get ahead and trailed after.

Remus walked to the stair way and let the door close. Sirius thought about not going in for a second and followed him. He was surprised to find the stairs empty. He didn't even hear any footprints. He stood still hoping he would hear something that would lead him to the other man. He didn't panic, he knew all he had to do was think about Remus and he'd be right by his side.

He was about to walk up the flight when he heard a small sob below him. He changed course and followed the noise. He found Remus sitting with his head in his hands. It sounded like he was crying. He got closer and saw the tears on his face. He reached out to wipe one away but stopped when Remus looked up at him.

"Why do you keep following me around?"

--

A/N2: Le gasp! Was Remus talking to Sirius? If you want to know press the little link and let me know. But siriusly, if it's not interesting let me know too. This is my first long AU fic. -seatdrop-


	2. A Thump in My Chest

Chapter Title: A Thump In My Chest  
Author Name: fuzzyalligator  
Chapter Rating: PG  
Word Count: 2,045  
Warnings: Death, swearing…I think  
Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- Classes have started. Bother…

A/N: I didn't think that I'd actually get such a big response for this story. I siriusly thought one or two people would comment and three or four people would alert this. But this is awesome guys! Thanks ^^

--

Sirius stared at him in shock. He looked behind him thinking he was talking to someone else. He found no one and looked back at the crying man. "Who are you talking to?" he said quietly, thinking Remus was talking to himself.

Remus quickly stood up and glared at Sirius. "I'm talking to _you_." He enunciated the last word with a poke to the other man's chest. "You've been following me for _hours_! And I want to know why!" Sirius watched as the man yelled at him, still not believing he was shouting at him. He backed away but Remus followed. "What is your _problem_?"

Sirius' back hit the wall. The doctor stopped a few feet in front of him, "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Y-you can see me?" he asked bewildered.

"Of course I can!" Remus said as he threw his hands in the air and walked away.

Sirius was struck speechless. He didn't know how to react to this.

When Remus reached the other wall, he turned around. He started to walk towards Sirius, "Just leave me alone. I'm having a bad day, in case you failed to notice." As he walked past Sirius he gave him a look that definitely said 'Leave-me-alone'. Sirius watched as the once so friendly and peaceful doctor stormed up the stairs and through the door.

He stood there for a minute just thinking about what just occurred. That had never happened to him before, the only time anyone ever saw him was just before he took them to heaven. Did that mean he was a spirit already?

'_He can't be,_' the angel thought to himself. '_If he was, people wouldn't see him._' He looked around the stairwell just to make sure there wasn't a body lying around. When he found the surrounding area empty he decided to talk to him again. '_Maybe we'll find out how he can see me._'

--

Instead of thinking of him, Sirius decided to walk around the hospital to find Remus. He wanted to see if he was visible to anyone else. Along the way he waved his hand in-front of people's faces, stood in their way, and even tried to talk to some of them. None of them even flinched in the slightest. He gave up when the tenth person didn't acknowledge the weird person getting in their way.

He walked down the hallways just wandering around, thinking. How could Remus see him? There wasn't any logical explanation. He was so deep in thought he almost missed the very man he was thinking of.

Remus was sitting in a child's room talking to her. Sirius stood just outside the door hoping the doctor wouldn't see him.

"How are you feeling today, Luna?"

The blonde girl smiled at him. "Much better Dr. Lupin. My mum is coming to visit today." Her voice was a little hoarse, he could barely hear her.

"Did she tell you about the ice cream?" Remus asked with a smile.

The blonde girl perked up, "Ice cream?"

Remus laughed. To Sirius it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. And he had lived for many years. He looked around the corner and saw something even better than his laugh: his smile. Sirius felt a weird sensation in his chest. He hid behind the wall and felt where his heart would be. He felt a slight thump.

He quickly straightened up. '_What was _that_?_' He touched his chest again and felt nothing. '_Must have been my imagination…_'

He looked back into the room. Remus had pulled out a book and was showing it to her. Sirius could see the cover. He smirked, "'_Little Women_'? How cute."

Suddenly, Remus looked up and right at him. Sirius hid behind the wall quickly.

He heard Remus say "Can you hang on a second, sweety?" He then heard a chair scratch against the floor and knew what was coming. Remus walked out the door and roughly pulled him into a nearby bathroom. "I thought I lost you!"

Sirius looked at his arm, '_How is he doing that?_', and tore it away. He looked around the room, "Actually, you didn't _lose_ me. You just left me there." Remus rolled his eyes and headed to the door. As his hand reached for the handle, Sirius called out to him, "You want the truth? You want to know why I'm following you?"

Remus slowly turned around. "That would be nice." He folded his arms and waited.

Sirius sighed and thought about what he was about to do. There were no rules against telling a human. There were no rules because this never came up. He tried to come up with a way to not scare the hell out of him. When he finally figured one out he turned back and saw that Remus was missing. Sirius slapped his forehead and headed to the door.

He walked right through it and looked around for the man. "This is getting ridiculous!" He headed back to Luna's room but only found the little girl. "Where is he?" He left the room and turned right into the very man he was looking for. "What the-?"

Remus moved around him and toward Luna. "Can we finish the chapter later? I have someone I need to talk to right away." Sirius watched as Remus placed a fake smile on, probably trying to not frighten the little girl. Luna nodded and returned to her book. Remus walked back out and headed down the hallway. A few seconds later, Sirius chased after him.

The two remained silent until they got to Remus' office. The doctor closed the door and Sirius heard it lock. He sighed as he sat onto the desk. "Is there a reason why you did that?"

Remus looked right at him, "Yes. It's so you can't escape." He walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. Sirius watched as he called security saying there was a 'strange man' wandering around.

"Yes. Thank you." Remus hung up and sat in his chair.

Sirius had gotten off the desk when Remus had started to describe him. He had walked over to the mirror and was tempted to look in. '_Like that'll do any good…_' That's another thing he missed, his reflection.

"What are you doing?" asked the irate doctor.

Sirius continued to look at the mirror, even though it was futile. "Missing myself…" He turned to Remus, "That sounded weird…"

Remus was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He quickly got up and opened it. In walked a man a little older than Remus with brown hair. "Hello there, Remus."

"Evening, Frank. Can you please remove this man from the vicinity?" He pointed directly at Sirius, who had taken a seat on the couch that was placed there for visitors.

Frank looked right at him and saw nothing. "Where?" He looked around the entire room, finding nothing.

'_Just like he should_' thought Sirius trying to suppress a sigh.

Remus looked between the two of them. "Him!"

Frank looked right back at the couch. "I think you need more sleep, Remus. When did you finally get home last night?"

Remus glared at Sirius, "What did you do to him?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "He can't see me."

"Why not?"

"I'm an angel."

Frank watched the doctor with fascination. "Seriously mate, you should go to bed." He patted his shoulder. The security guard walked out the door while shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" Remus asked while still staring.

Sirius stood up and walked over to the stunned man. "I said 'I'm and angel.' Are you deaf?"

"Angels aren't real…" he said sounding slightly unsure. He started to back away and towards the phone again.

Sirius rolled his eyes and moved so he could get there first. He placed his hand on top so Remus couldn't call anyone. "Hear me out. Okay?" Remus nodded his head and sat in his chair when Sirius pointed to it. "Earlier you asked me why I was following you. Well, I was trying to figure out how to explain this to you without you freaking out."

Remus slowly nodded, "Right…"

Sirius took his seat back on the couch and hung his head. "I know you're not going to believe this. Actually, I don't really believe this." He looked up and tried to smile. "You see, I was really shocked when you started to yell at me. No one can see angels. Ex-"

"Then why can I?" interrupted Remus sitting up straighter.

"I was getting to that," Sirius said getting irritated. "I was going to say, except you. In all my years no one has ever seen my in their body. As soon as someone dies they can see an angel. You're just lucky I guess…" He sat back in the couch and watched the man's reaction.

Remus stared at him for a few minutes. "How do I know you're not just playing a trick on me?"

Sirius rolled his eyes again, "Frank couldn't see me, now could he?"

"Maybe you and him are in cahoots together," reasoned Remus.

Sirius sighed. "You really think Frank would let a complete stranger pull a trick on you?"

Remus started to say something but someone knocked on the door. Both turned and saw Severus walk in with a thick folder. The two doctors talked about a patient, but Remus kept shooting glances at Sirius. Finally, Severus had enough.

"What do you keep looking at!" he shouted.

Remus looked at him a little shocked. "Does this room have anything…bizarre in it?" he asked as he motioned around the area. Severus followed his hands and rolled his eyes.

"You need to go home," he said. He tapped his temple, "You're starting to lose it up there." Remus shooed the hand away and ushered him out the door.

When he walked back to the desk he gave Sirius another look. "Just because neither of them saw you, doesn't mean you're an angel." He sat down," I know! You could be a ghost!"

He looked so happy Sirius didn't want to ruin it. "Technically, I could be considered a ghost. I guess…But isn't a ghost just the spirit? You can't touch them. And, as you proved earlier, you can touch me." He held up the arm Remus was tugging on earlier to make an emphasis.

Remus cradled his head in his hand "Fine. Then I'll go with the 'you're playing a joke on me' theory."

Sirius pulled out the scroll. "Here's proof." He tossed the paper onto the desk so the man could read them himself. Remus cautiously picked it up and scanned the words. After a few minutes Sirius asked him what he thought about that.

He kept his eyes on the scroll as he answered. "You have information on here _I_ didn't even know…" He set it down and looked at Sirius, "This means that you're either a stalker or paid someone to watch me." Sirius stood up and took the scroll away from him. "Unless you have any other proof of being an 'angel', I'll have to ask you to leave." He stood up and gathered his belongings. "Hopefully you'll go bother someone else," he said mostly to himself.

When he had everything together, he gestured to the door. Sirius walked right past him and into the eerily empty hallway. "How do you get home?" asked Sirius as he looked around, already forming a plan to prove it to him.

Remus looked at him funny, "Didn't it say in your rolled up paper?" Sirius shook his head as he continued to keep an eye out for anyone. "I walk to the train station. After that I cut through the park near my home. Why do you ask?"

"And how long does this normally take?" he asked ignoring the question.

Remus started to back away, "About an hour…Which means I should be going right about now." He turned and hurried away from Sirius.

He was about halfway down the still empty hall when the angel caught up to him. "Let me have one more chance to prove I'm right. Okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Sirius took Remus' arm and shimmered them away.

--

A/N2: How was it? Was it alright? Did it make sense? Should I stop asking question? ^^ I'll update when I get 10 reviews. Huggles to all!


	3. I Didn't Mean To

Chapter Title: I Didn't Mean To  
Author Name: fuzzyalligator  
Chapter Rating: G  
Word Count: 1,721  
Warnings: None, I guess  
Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- U.S. History is actually interesting if you have the right professor.

A/N: Sorry that it took so long. I've been busy with homework and my chapter of a collaborative Remus/Sirius story on blacklupin. Don't be mad! -puppy dog eyes-

--

Sirius watched as Remus stumbled out of his grasp. While he was busy comprehending the situation, Sirius looked around them. They had appeared in what looked like Remus' living room.

The room was rather large. Assembled in a half-circle were three dark blue seats. One was a couch that looked like it was decades old. On both ends were small dark wooded tables, both had lamps on them. The other two chairs were adjacent to the large couch and had a table in between all of them. Right across from the couch on the wall was a flat screen t.v. hanging over a fire place. '_Nice place,_' he thought. His gaze caught a picture sitting on the mantel. He walked over and went to grab the picture but Remus' hand got there first.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he picked up the frame. He placed it so the picture was facing away from Sirius. "And how did you do that? Did you drug me?"

The angel was getting annoyed, why didn't he believe him? "I told you! I'm an angel! I can do these kinds of things. What else do I have to do to prove it to you?"

Remus cradled the picture while thinking. "Can you fly? Where are your wings?"

Sirius stared at the brunette. "What?"

"Where are your wings?" he repeated slowly, as if he were talking to a child.

Sirius scowled. "You want to see my wings? Okay." He took off his black jacket and stretched out his wings. They were white with gold threaded through them. They were twice as wide as him and about a foot longer. If he wanted, the wings could hide him completely.

Remus stared at him with wide eyes. Seeing his reaction, Sirius decided to up the ante. He flapped his wings and rose a few feet off the ground. Remus was so stunned he almost dropped the photo; but he caught it at the last moment. Sirius slowly lowered himself to the ground with a smirk. "Believe me now?"

Remus silently nodded his head. He set the picture down on the table as he headed to the kitchen. "I need a drink…" While he was gone, Sirius decided to peek at the forbidden picture. As he picked it up, he saw a young lady with short pink hair holding a little baby. The boy couldn't have been more than a few months old. The pink haired woman was smiling at the camera while tickling the little boy. Sirius saw some writing on the bottom: '_Nymphadora and Teddy, April 2006_'

Sirius didn't remember anything about a Nymphadora or a Teddy in the scroll. He set the frame down and pulled out his papers. While he was looking, Remus walked back into the room. "Why do you keep looking at that thing?" he asked before he took a sip of what looked like scotch.

Sirius continued to look at the scroll as he answered. "I'm referring to it so I know stuff about you. I don't see anything here about a wife or kid…" He heard a glass breaking and when he turned around he saw Remus picking up the broken pieces. "What happened?" he asked as he hurried over to help.

"I…dropped it on accident," the doctor said while he continued to gather the broken pieces. "You don't have to help."

But Sirius ignored him.

When all the pieces were in the garbage, Sirius noticed Remus holding a towel to his finger. He walked over and gently took it. He saw that his index finger was bleeding and assumed he had cut it while cleaning up. Without hesitating, he placed his own hand over the doctor's. He felt warmth emitting from his hand and watched as the cut healed itself.

"How did you do that?" Remus asked in wonder. He held up his finger for examination.

Sirius chuckled, "All angels can do that. We get hurt too, ya know." He watched in amusement as Remus touched the unmarked skin. "What happened in there?" he asked after a while.

Remus stopped his examination and looked away. "I thought I told you not to look at that picture."

Sirius sighed in frustration, "You never said I couldn't; all you did was guard it like a dog. I wanted to know what it was a picture of, so I looked at it." He felt ashamed, if he had known it would hurt the man so much, he never would have peeked. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Remus looked at him and nodded. "Well, if you want to know, I don't have a wife. We divorced about a year ago. She took our son and moved halfway across the globe." He sat on a chair that was placed by the dining table. "I only get to see him on Christmas."

Sirius joined him, "How could you have gotten a divorce? You're too young for that."

Remus laughed humorlessly. "How old do you think I am, Mr. Angel?" he asked as he looked at him.

Sirius looked him up and down, figuring his earlier deduction was plausible. "I'd say 24 or 25. Was I right?" He looked into the golden eyes hopefully.

This time Remus actually laughed and Sirius' chest thumped again. He rubbed it while Remus explained to him why he was wrong. "I'm 28. Dora and I got married when I was almost finished with medical school. Then we had Teddy. When I became a resident, I spent most of my time at the hospital. We just grew apart. She filed for divorce soon after Teddy turned one."

Sirius sat there not knowing what to say. He didn't know anyone like that. They sat in silence for a bit. Sirius watched as the doctor's golden eyes kept closing. "I think it's time for bed, mister," he said in a playful tone.

Remus slowly opened his eyes and nodded. He stood up and stretched, giving Sirius a look at his stomach. Without realizing it, Sirius started to blush. When Remus cleared his throat, he looked up at him. "What'd I miss?"

Remus gave him a small smile, "I said 'Good night, Mr. Angel'."

"Why do you keep calling me 'Mr. Angel'?" Sirius asked curiously.

Remus looked at him in amusement, "You never introduced yourself." Then he looked confused. "Or why you're here."

Sirius blushed again as he stood. He offered his hand and smiled. "My name is Sirius Black."

Remus gladly took it and introduced himself. When Sirius tried to pull away, Remus tightened his grip. "Now. Why are you here?" Sirius looked away and tried to free his hand, but Remus held strong. "Aren't you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Sirius looked at him funny, "And how, pray tell, will you do that?" He hoped that Remus would give up if he distracted him. But it didn't work.

Remus sighed as he let go, "You must be here to take me to heaven. But, that can't be possible because I'm not dead. Unless I'm a spirit and everyone can still talk to and touch me. But, then I must be a poltergeist or something along that nature. I-"

Sirius cut him off by covering his mouth with his hand. "Man, can you talk!" Remus rolled his eyes and stepped away from the angel.

"So, Sirius," he said, using his name for the first time, "Are you going to tell me why you're here?" The raven-haired man lowered his hand and his gaze as he explained the situation. When he looked at Remus he saw him staring at him in shock. "Wh-what's going to happen to me?"

Sirius shook his head, "I'm sorry. But I can't tell you that."

"You _can't_ or you _won't_?"

Sirius was struck dumb. This man would not give up! "I guess…I don't want to tell you. Because," he continued when Remus looked like he was going to fight it, "If I tell you, then you'll be cautious and jerky. Then people will know something's up." After some thinking, Remus nodded and yawned. "You should go to bed."

The doctor looked at him, "Will you be here in the morning?"

Sirius couldn't tell if he wanted him there or not. So, he decided to take a different approach. "I guess you'll have to wait and see." Without another word, he disappeared.

--

Sirius opened his eyes and looked around him. He was exactly where he wanted to be. He walked down the stone path feeling the warmth on his skin. Up ahead was a forest that lead to the others, but he wasn't ready to get there yet. Instead, he turned left and wandered into the flowers.

Today, sunflowers were sprouting up. He found a comfortably secluded spot and laid down. He looked into the cloudless sky. He had some thinking to do. Today had been very weird. He still wasn't sure if that thing earlier wasn't just a dream or something along those lines. In all his years, no one had ever done that to him.

He touched his chest again, making sure there wasn't any movement hiding.

He was alone for a while. But, soon enough, he heard a set of footsteps making their way to him. He opened an eye and spotted his speckled friend smiling at him. "Hello, Potter," he greeted pleasantly.

James joined him on the ground, "How was your day?"

Sirius sat up and stretched. What should he say? '_Should I tell him about the thump?_' He shook his head. "Have you ever met someone who could see you?" he asked instead.

James looked at his friend. "Everyone can see us, Sirius. If they couldn't, they'd wander around all lost and confused."

Sirius shoved his friend to the ground. "That's not what I meant. I was following this guy around all day. And the thing is…he could see me. And he grabbed my arm. What do you think that means?"

James shrugged, "I can't even _imagine_ what that means mate." He stood up and turned toward his head to the sky. "Maybe he's a psychic or something." He rubbed his stomach, "Getting hungry?"

Sirius also got up. "Race ya to the kitchen." And with that said he sprinted off, followed closely by James.

--

A/N2: Again, sorry it took 3 weeks(?) to get this chapter out. I swear, I've never taken that long to update. I guess my shlump isn't over yet…


	4. Hole in the Ground

Chapter Title: Hole in the Ground  
Author Name: fuzzyalligator  
Chapter Rating: G  
Word Count: 2,414  
Warnings: None that I can think of.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- I has a sore throat... TT_TT

A/N: Notice anything new? Yeah…I decided to use a new beginning for my stories.

--

Sirius sprinted down the path and heaved the big wooden doors leading to the main square open. He quickly turned left and ran down the street that led to the kitchen. He waved at people as he passed by.

He saw the kitchen just up ahead. He glanced back and didn't see James behind him. He figured he got distracted and started to slow his pace. He came to a stop right outside the door and looked around for his friend. After waiting a few minutes, he shrugged and went inside.

His grey eyes swept the large room. He saw lots of people sitting and chatting at the many tables. He found Lily talking to a little red headed boy. He walked up and sat next to Fred. The little boy turned and grinned at him. "Did ya win?"

Sirius nodded, returning the smile. Word must have gotten here fast for them to hear about it. He looked down at their food. "What's for lunch today?"

Fred followed his gaze to the plate. "I wanted a pb and j sandwich and they gave me this." He pointed to the large sub overflowing with different fillings. Sirius laughed and cut the sandwich with the knife Lily offered him.

"Better?" he asked as he handed half of it to the boy. Fred smiled just before he took a bite.

Lily cleared her throat. Sirius looked at her to find her pointing to the door. He turned and saw Albus Dumbledore standing there talking to another angel. Sirius slowly slid under the table in hope of hiding from him. Before he had left the other day, he had gotten into a little argument with the bearded man.

He could see the man walk up to the table and greet Lily. "How are you today, Lily?"

"I'm fine, Albus. And yourself?"

"Same. Can you tell Sirius to come see me when he's done playing under the table?" Sirius heard Fred giggle. He tapped the boy's knee, resulting in an accidental kick to the face. Fred ducked under with a frightened look on his face.

"I'm so sorry!" he almost cried. "Are you okay?"

Sirius crawled back into his seat, touching his nose to find it already healing. He nodded to the boy, "Nothing a bite of that sandwich won't help." Fred visible relaxed as he handed over half of it.

Sirius gladly took a bite and looked for the other man. He saw him standing by the door by the cooking area. "Only you could get into a fight with that man," said Lily sounding a little miffed. Sirius turned to her and smiled cheekily at her.

"It's just one of my many talents."

"It's his only one." Sirius turned to glare at his best friend. James sat down and took the sandwich out of his hands. "Sorry I'm late. As I passed the double doors, I ran into someone. Literally." Sirius looked to the front door and saw a grumpy man walking through.

"You ran into Dursley?" He watched as the large man walked over and plopped next to a skinnier woman. Vernon glanced their way and glared at him, as if to say it was his fault. Sirius turned without responding.

"Yup," said James as he took a bite of the sub. "We both fell to the ground and he started to yell at me like I was my fault!" He scoffed before he took another bite, while still chewing.

Lily rolled her eyes and stood to leave. "Will you be alright, Fred?" The little boy looked at the angels and nodded with a big smile. "Good. I'll see you two later." She turned and left the building.

--

After lunch, Sirius left the two behind and headed to Albus' 'house'. He walked down the stone street with his thoughts focusing completely on the man he left behind. Maybe he could ask Albus about the thumping in his chest. It hadn't happened since he left Remus' place.

He walked up to the little house and knocked on the door. While he waited for the man, he looked around himself. Albus' house was at the end of the stone road surrounded by houses similar, yet at the same time, different. The 'town' they lived in was bordered by a bunch of trees.

When Sirius first started out as an angel, he would wander around the woods for hours, just exploring and finding his way around his new world. He had discovered the other 'towns' nearby.

Over the years he had met and gotten to know a lot of new people. He liked this life much more than his old one.

He was brought out of his memories by the door swinging open. Albus stood there with his regular smile shining right at Sirius. "I'm glad you could take time out of your busy schedule to talk to me." He moved so Sirius could step inside.

The brunette walked in and was astonished by how many candy dishes were around. And in every one was a different type of candy. He walked over and pulled out what looked like a sour piece of candy. As he popped it into his mouth, he knew he was right. He quickly took the candy out and looked for someplace to hide it.

He heard the other man walking towards him, and finding nowhere to stash the candy, popped it right back in. He tried to hide the look on his face as he turned to Albus. "What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked as he tried to move the candy somewhere in his mouth.

Albus gestured to a seat as he took the one across from it. Sirius sat right down and was glad to find a garbage pail sitting just off to the side. He pitched it in quickly, but when he turned back to his host, he saw the hint of a smile that meant he knew what Sirius had just done. Albus grabbed another candy dish and offered it to Sirius. He took a piece and sighed contently when he saw that it was chocolate. The sweet taste covered up the sour left behind.

As Albus set the dish back on the table, he said "I would like to discuss what we were talking about before you left in a rush last time." Sirius knew this was coming. Every 12 years he and Albus had this conversation. And every 12 years it ended the same way, with his avoiding the other man for a week. "Won't you reconsider?" Albus continued.

Sirius shook his head, "I really don't want to Albus. Why must you keep pestering me about it?" He stood up and looked out the window to see a woman looking down the hole in her garden. '_Must be nice looking down at your family,_' he thought almost cynically.

Everyone who died was given a home to live in. They had everything they could ever want or need; it was almost like the house was built for the occupant specifically. He was almost positive that that's what actually happened. Although he was hardly ever there, Sirius' house consisted of everything he loved when he was alive.

He watched as the woman wiped away a tear and covered up the hole. That hole allowed the person looking at it to see anything they wanted. Most chose to see their families. Sirius didn't get that pleasure. His family was …

Sirius shook his head; he didn't want to think about them. The woman turned to him and waved. He returned it before facing his host. "Is that all that you wanted, Albus?"

The man sighed, "I really wish you would think about this again. You-"

Sirius smiled as he interrupted the man. "Really, Albus. Why would I even want to? I have everything I could ever want right here."

Albus looked at him warily. "If you say so…" He walked Sirius to the front of the house after offering him more sweets.

When the door firmly closed behind him, Sirius started down the stone road.

He wandered around, just taking in the sights. Even though he had seen them every day for many years, he was never bored with them. He always thought the flowers and even the buildings were fascinating to look at. As he walked past the road back to the middle of the town, a thought struck him.

He hurried down the path and headed straight to one of the largest buildings in his town.

--

Sirius stood outside the large brick building. The door and window sills were all painted white and looked lovely surrounded by the red brick. He walked up the wooden steps and slowly pushed open the door. As soon as he stepped inside, he was overwhelmed by the scent of all the books.

He never liked this smell, so he spent most of his time outside or somewhere more cheerful (in his opinion). He walked right up to the round help desk in the middle of the large hall. Sirius had always found it amusing that heaven pretty much looked like earth did.

He was told to go up three floors and go to room 342. He did as he was told, and when he got there he found another person already sitting in the room reading a file. He walked past her and to a random shelf. He wondered where he should start. He went to the L's and skimmed to Lupin. He found a few names there but couldn't find Dora or Nymphadora. Then he remembered that his son's name was Teddy. He quickly found the little boy and took it to the table.

The file wasn't very big, seeing as the boy was young. It took Sirius a few minutes to read it a couple of times. Before he closed the book he made sure to jot down his mother's name. He left Teddy's file by his seat and searched for his mother's.

It took him a few minutes longer to locate the woman's. When he took it back to his table he found the woman from the other table looking through Teddy's file. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

The woman quickly looked up with a blush. "I was…uh…just wondering what you were looking at." Sirius looked at the woman closer, he thought she looked familiar. "What?"

"Have we met before?" he asked as he sat across from her, still examining her features. Then it clicked, "You're the woman from yesterday!"

She smiled, "Yes. My name is Minerva." She held out her hand and Sirius gladly took it. He introduced himself. "Right. That lovely red head named Lily told me about you."

He sat back in his chair, "What did she tell you about me?" Before she could say anything, there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal someone else Sirius didn't know. Minerva stood up and hugged the other man.

"Good afternoon, Horace." The plump man hugged her back. "How was your walk?" she asked as both of them took a seat farther away. Sirius rolled his eyes and went back to his research.

--

When Sirius was done with his research, he knew some interesting things about the pink haired woman. He was tempted to go talk to her, but his stomach had other plans. He quickly replaced the files he had pulled out and made his way back to the kitchen. Once there, he saw how packed the place was. Soon, all eyes were on him. That's when he noticed Albus was standing near the cooking area holding a piece of paper.

He quietly took a seat and everyone's attention returned to the older looking man. Albus looked back at the list and started to call out names. Sirius watched as the people who were called walked up next to him and stood there, staring at the large group. When everyone was called up, they waved and were lead out the back.

Most of the group left to do other things. Sirius searched for someone he could hopefully get some food from. Seeing no one, he headed to the front. He grabbed a tray and told the woman serving what he wanted to eat.

Instead of getting the cup of soup he asked for, he received a large bowl with two fat pieces of bread. He thanked the woman as he carried his heavy meal to the closest table. He sat down and speculated if he could eat it all.

Before he could dive in, someone sat next to him. "Don't you just love getting your own food?" asked James as he stole a piece of the bread. Sirius pushed the bowl in between them and took a spoonful.

"Regulus saw you walking into the library earlier," James said offhandedly. Sirius stiffened when he heard his brother's name. He hadn't spoken to him in…years. He took a second to wonder how he was.

"Yeah," he finally answered. "I was looking some stuff up."

"What stuff?" probed his friend. Sirius turned and gave the other man a look. James shrugged and took the spoon then slurped up some soup.

Sirius ignored his question as he stole his spoon back. "Go get your own silverware." James rolled his hazel eyes as he took the other piece of bread.

They sat and talked for a bit. When the soup was gone, the bowl disappeared along with the spoon and tray. The two men stood up and waltzed outside. They looked into the same cloudless blue sky as before. "I'm glad you didn't do it again," James said randomly.

Sirius rolled his own grey eyes as he smiled. "What time is it?" he asked instead. He never wore a watch. He had decided years ago that they were useless, especially when he had other people around him.

"Where?" asked James.

Sirius looked at his friend, "You're trying to make this difficult, aren't you?" James smirked but held up his watch for him to look at. "I'm gonna go. See you later."

James waved him off and headed off to do something. Sirius walked toward the double doors he had run through before and into the beautiful field that was now filled with white lilies.

He took a deep breath and imagined Remus' apartment. He appeared right outside his front door just as planned. He knocked on the door and waited patiently.

--

A/N2: Well? Tell me what you thought -looks hopeful-


	5. Is that man crazy?

Chapter Title: Is that man crazy?  
Author Name: fuzzyalligator  
Chapter Rating:  
Word Count: 2,139  
Warnings: Nada!  
Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh-

A/N: Apparently I lied. I'm so so SO sorry! I've been really busy lately. I've had tests to study for, and my sister needed me. You don't know how bad I feel! I was going to post his last week, but I just got so busy.

--

Sirius stood there for a while just waiting for the door to open. When he realized he heard no noise from the apartment, he started to get worried. Ignoring any rational thought, he quickly unlocked the door and rushed inside. The front rooms looked undisturbed, almost like no one had been there. He headed in the direction he thought was Remus' room. He heard a loud bang and shoved a door open.

"Sorry!" he said as he quickly covered his eyes. He had burst in on Remus with nothing more than a towel around his waist.

He heard Remus chuckle, "It's okay. It's safe now." Sirius turned around and blushed when he saw the man's chest was still bare. "Now, is there a reason why you burst into my room unannounced?"

Sirius averted his eyes, "I knocked on the door and you didn't answer. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh," Remus said with an amused tone to his voice. Sirius looked back up and saw that the doctor had finally put on a shirt. He had chosen to wear a deep red top over a pair of black trousers that showed off his butt nicely. Not that Sirius was looking…

"So," Sirius said cheerfully, trying to forget that thought, "What are we doing today?"

Remus turned toward him, "_We?_"

Sirius smirked, "I spent the _entire day_ with you yesterday. Do you really think I have anything to better to do today?"

Remus rolled his eyes and passed the angel to the living room. "You really can't think of anything to pass the time till I die?"

Sirius followed Remus out of the living room and into the kitchen. The doctor made his way to the refrigerator and pulled the door open. "How can you be so calm about dying?" Sirius asked him. "Normally, people are freaking out or are really worried."

Remus looked at him over his shoulder with an arched eyebrow, "And how would you know that, Mr. Angel? I thought I was the first person to ever see you." He turned back to the food in front of him.

Sirius glared at him, this man was making him irritated. Actually, this man was making him feel a plethora of new feelings, feelings he didn't know angels could have. Sirius decided to ask someone about it the next time he was in heaven.

"I've seen people act that way before," explained Sirius. "Angels spend a lot of time in hospitals. Most of the people who know they're going to die usually go through stages."

"DABDA," Remus said off-handedly.

"Huh?"

Remus grabbed some bagels, cream cheese and a knife from the drawer in front of him. He started cut the bagel as he looked to Sirius, "DABDA. The stages of dying or depression. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. We see it a lot with patients and family member of the dying." He pulled a toaster out from somewhere but kept talking, "We try to help them the best we can."

"How did we get on this gloomy subject?" Sirius asked after a brief pause.

Remus shrugged, "Anyways, I don't have much planned for today. It was supposed to be my day off but now I think I need to do some things." He placed the bagel halves into the slots and pushed down the lever. "I should update my will, make sure all of my things can be taken care of, make sure the hospital is aware-"

"You're going to tell the hospital that you're going to die?" Sirius asked with a mocking tone. What was this man doing to Sirius? He had never mocked anyone before!

Remus thought, "You have a point. That would seem suspicious…At least I can update my will and make sure Teddy gets everything he deserves."

"Wouldn't that seem suspicious too?"

The doctor shook his head, "I face a lot of death in my line of work, in case you failed to notice yesterday." Sirius sent another glare his way. "I've seen what happens when things are left unclear. I typically change my will every few months, weeks even." The bagel popped up, Remus took it out and spread the cream cheese on it. Once that was done, he took one half and held it up to Sirius, "Would you like some?"

Sirius shook his head; he was still full from the soup, "I'm fine."

Remus took a bit. "Do angels eat?" he asked around a mouth full of bagel.

The angel sat on a stool, "Yeah. But we get much better helpings than that." He point to the bitten bagel. "Like, for instance, I asked for a cup of soup today. I ended up getting this huge bowl with two large pieces of bread. I had to share with one on my friends." Sirius smiled as he told the brief story. Talking about James usually brought a smile to his face; his best friend could always to do that.

"What's heaven like?" Remus asked before taking another bite.

Sirius smiled at the question. '_Where to start?_' He told Remus about everything. He spent a great deal of time on the houses, even though he wasn't fond of them. He was sure Remus would like to have a picture of something nice in his head. "And people get these holes in their gardens. You can see anything you want. A football game, a play, anything. Even family."

Remus smiled at the thought, Sirius knew that would be the best part for him. "What do you look at?" asked the doctor.

Sirius looked away, "Nothing."

"You use the hole to look at nothing?" Remus asked in a joking tone.

Sirius looked at him, "I don't spend much time at my house."

"Why?"

Sirius shrugged, "I've got better things to do."

"Like follow around people that are going to die?" Remus said with a smirk as he started to put everything away.

The angel was about to protest when he realized he had a point. "Plus, there's nothing for me here. My family's dead."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, you didn't kill them." He thought he saw Remus smile. "And they died years ago."

"Did you watch them when they were alive?"

Sirius shook his head, "We…didn't get along when I was alive."

"Oh," Remus said simply. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Remus stood up abruptly, "Let's go." He walked over to the door where his shoes were.

"Where're we going?" Sirius asked as he chased after him.

"You know," Remus said as he started to put a shoe on, "If you were an animal, you'd most likely be a dog right now. I can almost see your tail wagging."

Sirius shook his butt humorously, "Can we go for a walk? Huh? Can we?"

His impression of an anxious puppy made Remus laugh that gorgeous laugh. "Stop that, you look ridiculous."

Sirius stopped what he was doing with a laugh.

When Remus had both shoes on, they headed out the door. "You never answered my question, Remus," Sirius said as they walked outside. "Where are we going?"

"I suppose I can't persuade you to leave me alone, can I?"

Sirius shook his head, "Nope."

He heard Remus sigh, "I told you earlier. I'm going to go update my will."

"You can't do anything fun today?" Sirius inquired. He wasn't whining, Sirius Black did not whine.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Remus answered with his own question. "Are you saying that I don't have that much time to live and I need to spend it doing exciting things I'll never get the chance to do again?"

"How do you do that?" Sirius shot back.

"How do I do what?"

Sirius stopped walking, "Figure things out with only a sentence or two? I mean, I don't think I gave anything away with my suggestion."

Remus looked back at him, "I guess I have this…thing…where I can delve further into what people are telling me." He turned around and kept walking.

Sirius rolled his eyes and ran to catch up.

--

"You might want to use your phone if you're going to talk to me," Sirius told Remus once more people were around.

"And why is that?" Remus asked. A woman gave him a funny look before grabbing her child's hand and moving away from them. He sighed as he pulled out his phone. He opened it up and held it against his ear. "Show off…"

Sirius chuckled, "Well, I figured you wouldn't want people thinking you were insane."

"Thanks," Remus said into his phone.

Most of the way there, they hadn't seen anyone. It was still early for a Sunday and Remus lived in a secluded area. But once more people started to show up, Sirius had decided to become quiet. He was sure that Remus would have forgotten that he was the only one who could see him.

"Don't mention it," the angel said with a smile. '_This is kinda nice,_' he thought to himself. Normally, Sirius didn't get a chance to talk to people and just wander around like this. It was like a vacation. A vacation that was going to end with another dead body.

The loud locomotive rolled into the station and Remus closed the phone before he got on. Sirius stayed outside the train until he saw Remus taking a seat. He quickly popped into the little compartment and took a seat across from the man.

"Why'd you do that?"

Sirius, "Do what? Wait till you found a seat or tell you to take out your phone?"

"Both," he said after some thinking.

"Well, like I said. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't people to think you were crazy. Especially since you work in such a tiny town. I'm sure most of the people around here know who you are."

Sirius had found out that the hospital was located near a group of small towns. Most likely to cater to everyone who wouldn't be able to get to a larger hospital.

"And the waiting thing. Even thought I keep telling you that only you can see me, it's like you don't want to believe it. So, I wanted to prove it to you, yet again. And I poofed in here."

"Poofed?"

"Yes, poofed."

Remus laughed, "I didn't see you poof."

Sirius stared at him, "What are you talking about? I was out there and now I'm in here! I poofed!"

"I think poofing consists of some smoke or magic," Remus explained, trying to hold in his laughter upon seeing Sirius' face. "I say you…transported in here."

"Like an alien?"

Remus finally let out his laugh, "And how do you know about aliens?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I'll have you know, aliens are very popular with little kids. I know this one little girl who's fascinated with them. What?"

Remus' happy face had turned into a saddened one, "So, you take little kids up to heaven?"

Sirius nodded, "Those are the worst. I try to not get them, but…things happen. James had to bring a little boy to heaven yesterday. Fred's a cutie and he's very smart for his age. He knew I was an angel when we talked yesterday."

"Fred?" Remus asked looking Sirius in the eye, "Red-headed Fred? You talked to him?"

Sirius nodded, "We actually shared a meal after I left you last night." He saw a look of recognition in those golden eyes, "Did you know him?"

Remus shook his head, "I'd heard about him from a few of my colleagues. I heard he was sweet when he was alone but a terror when his twin was with him."

"Twin?"

Remus smiled sadly, "Yeah. Fred and George. Not to mention their other brothers and little sister."

Sirius stretched out to touch Remus' leg to comfort him. '_He must go through all this stuff all the time._' Remus looked at him and the smile didn't look that sad anymore. Sirius was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

It opened up revealing a man with long pale blonde hair. "May I join you?" he asked in a sneer.

Remus let out a quiet growl, "Be my guest, Lucius."

Sirius jumped up when the blonde man almost sat on top of him. "And how are you this lovely day?"

"I've been better," Remus said in an even tone. "Is there a reason why you decided to grace us with your presence?"

Lucius smirked, "What? I can't say hi to one of my old school mates?"

"No," Remus said in the same mono-tone as before. "But you and I both know why you're here. You'd like to discuss the _little problem_."

Before Lucius could respond, a shout was heard from outside the little room. "Is there a doctor here?"

--

A/N2: You all have permission to shoot me. -ties blindfold over eyes- What? Nothing? Phew…


	6. Meester Lupin eez here

Chapter Title: "Meester Lupin eez here"  
Author Name: fuzzyalligator  
Chapter Rating: K+  
Word Count: 2,531  
Warnings: A shirtless angel and some swearing  
Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- Homework. Sucks.

A/N: I'm not even going to ask for you to forgive me -hangs head in shame-

--

Before Remus could leave, Lucius grabbed his arm, "Are you sure you want to do that?" He leaned in closer and smirked, "You don't want to make the same mistake, do you?"

Remus yanked his arm away, "I'll do anything to help someone. Even if they're ungrateful." He turned and hurried out without looking back. Sirius looked at the stunned blonde man before following the doctor. He found him hovering over an older looking man on the ground. "What happened?" Remus asked a crying woman.

"Poor guy…"

Sirius turned around and found James standing behind him. "Don't tell me he's gonna die," he pleaded. He wasn't sure what would happen if Remus lost someone once again. '_I should tell him that I saw her…_' Sirius thought as his mind wandered.

James had to tap his head to bring him back. "Like I was saying," he laughed when Sirius finally focused on him, "I don't know him." He looked around the compartment, "And I don't see any other angels. So, I'm gonna guess he's going to be fine."

Sirius looked around the cramped room, just to make sure James wasn't lying. He grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowd, "What are you doing here?" He looked back to make sure Remus was fine. He was too busy taking care of the man to even realize that Sirius was even gone.

Just as Sirius was about to talk to James, the sun shone through the window highlighting those bizarre grey streaks in his hair. '_I still need to ask him about those…_' thought Sirius as he continued to stare.

"So that's him," commented his best friend, bringing Sirius back to the conversation.

"Huh?" asked Sirius as he turned to him.

James smiled, "That's the guy that caught your eye."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked trying to hide the squeak in his voice. "Are you mental? I don't like him!"

"Sure," the other angel winked before disappearing. Sirius blushed as he rolled his eyes and turned back to the scene on the train.

--

"What was wrong with him?" asked Sirius as they walked out of the hospital.

After James left, Remus started doing compressions on the old man. Someone contacted the conductor who called ahead for an ambulance. When the train stopped, the paramedics loaded him into the vehicle with Remus and the old man's daughter in tow. Sirius had caught up with them at the hospital. Remus made sure the man was okay before he left.

Remus pulled his phone out and held it to his ear, making Sirius smile. "He had a minor heart attack," Remus said as if he was talking about the weather. "It was his third in past two year, so they'll be watching over him carefully the next couple of days." He turned the corner and continued on his way.

"Where are we going?" asked Sirius as he avoided 'running' into a pedestrian. '_When did it get so crowded?_' he thought as he moved around a dog. He looked up and saw that Remus was a few yards ahead of him. Sirius rolled his eyes as he literally walked through the mess of people. He saw Remus staring at him with a shocked look, "What?"

Remus shook his head, "Nothing…" He turned around and continued his way. "I'm still going to see my lawyer. I can't just change my plans when something like that happens." He looked at Sirius out of the corner of his eye and smiled, "I'd never leave the hospital." His eyes moved so he was looking in front of him, "But, I'll check up on him later tonight."

"That mean we're not going skydiving?" asked Sirius with his own smile. Remus laughed causing the thump to come back briefly. He rubbed his chest and saw Remus looking at him. "What?"

"Are you okay?" asked the doctor as he lowered the phone. Without waiting for an answer, he put the phone away and pulled Sirius into an empty alleyway. Sirius was wearing a button down shirt which Remus started to undo. He was about halfway down when Sirius intervened.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he tried to shoo the hands away. The pounding had come back a lot stronger than before but he didn't want Remus to know that. "I don't have a heartbeat, remember?" he said hoping the excuse would work on the doctor. He almost sighed when Remus gave him a brief look of confusion which turned to understanding a few seconds later.

"Right…" He moved to button the shirt back up but Sirius, once again, shooed the hands away. "I'm sorry," Remus mumbled as he watched Sirius button the shirt. The angel thought he saw a faint blush on his cheeks but decided that it was from embarrassment and nothing else.

"So…" Sirius says hoping to make the slightly uncomfortable tension disappear, "What are we doing _after_ your will thing?"

Remus smiled, the blush completely gone, "I was thinking lunch but I don't want people to see a floating hamburger." He moved to the street and pulled his phone back out. "They might think I'm a magician or I'm feeding a ghost."

"There's always take-out," reasoned Sirius as he caught up to the brunette. "You order and we take it back to your place. We eat, then we go skydiving."

"Why are you so insistent that I go skydiving?" he laughed. They came to a crosswalk with a group of people. Remus grabbed Sirius' sleeve and pulled him closer.

The angel smiled, "Well, the view is brilliant. I think you'd really like it."

He saw Remus look at him briefly, "You can always show it to me later." He paused for a second and then asked in a slightly frightened voice "Right?"

Sirius reached up and squeezed Remus' shoulder, "Right." He saw a look of immense relief wash over Remus' features, "And I'll show you the best view ever!" Remus laughed into the phone. The signal changed from the red hand to the white figure, signaling that it was alright to cross. "Do we really have to go to see the lawyer?" Sirius pretended to whine, making the doctor laugh again.

Sirius decided then and there that no matter what, he'd always make him laugh.

--

The building that Remus led him to was much taller than the hospital. The first room they walked into was completely empty except for a large desk with a lonely woman sitting behind it. They walked up to the desk and waited for her to finish her phone call.

The woman had her long blonde hair pulled back into a pony-tail. Her bright blue eyes looked at Remus before flickering back to the screen. Although she was sitting, Sirius could tell that she would be just a few inches shorter than him. Finally, she hung up and sent a thousand watt smile directly at them, "'Ello Remus. 'Ow are you today?"

The doctor smiled back, "I'm fine, Fleur. How about yourself?"

Fleur smiled, "I 'ave nothing to complain about. Did you vant to see Alastor?"

Remus nodded, "I know that I haven't made an appointment but I was hoping he could spare a moment for me."

Fleur nodded, "Let me call 'im, alright?"

Remus nodded and headed to the sitting area. The area was filled with black leather couches and up-to-date magazines. The doctor grabbed one and sat down then he flipped it open a started to read it. Sirius walked back over to Fleur to see if she was doing what she had said she would. "Oui, Alastor. Meester Lupin eez here. Send 'im in? He'll be right there." She hung up the phone and looked right through Sirius. "'E can see you now, Remus."

Sirius looked back and saw Remus set the magazine aside to stand, "Thank you, Fleur." He lightly gestured with his head for Sirius to follow him.

As they walked down the oddly empty hallway, Remus asked Sirius a question, "What were you doing to Fleur?" He kept his turned so it looked like he was staring in front of him, but Sirius could see him looking out of the corner of his eye.

The angel shrugged, "I just wanted to see if she was doing what you asked. She seemed kind of snottish."

Remus chuckled causing a smile to spread across Sirius' own face, which was getting to be his favorite sound. "When we first met, yes, she was snotty to me. But I think that's just because she didn't know me. She's gotten better and she's actually quite nice."

Remus stopped in front of a large wooden door with a gold name plate that said 'A. Moody.' The brunette grabbed the door knob and let himself him. Sirius quickly followed him in and watched as he sat in a chair across from a man. Sirius walked closer and saw that Moody was missing his left eye. He had a glass one in its place and appeared to move on its own.

Sirius took a step back and finally tuned into the two men's conversation.

"Is there a specific reason why you wanted to revise your will, Remus?" asked Alastor as he opened a file in back of him. Sirius watched as he flipped through and pulled out a thick envelope.

"You know me, Alastor," Remus said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I change that thing more often than Fleur buys shoes."

Alastor laughed, "Yes, I suppose you do. I was just wondering if you saw something that made you change one tiny little detail about your will from last week."

Sirius caught Remus looking at him with a knowing look. He looked away and he felt his face warm. The angel saw some frames on the wall and went to investigate.

"You don't have to wait for me, Sirius," he heard Remus say. He quickly turned around, expecting the doctor to be talking to him and Alastor to be staring at Remus like he was crazy. Instead, he saw Remus with his phone up to his ear.

Sirius sighed, "What am I supposed to do while you're here?"

"Do whatever you want," Remus said actually looking at him this time. "I might be here awhile." Alastor scoffed, causing Remus to glare at him lightly. "Half hour at the most."

Sirius nodded, "I'll find you when I need you."

"Alright," Remus said with a smile. "I'll see you later. Bye." He removed the phone from his ear and closed it.

"Who was that?" asked Alastor with a smile. "Friend?"

Remus nodded, "He's been sticking very close to me the past few days. I didn't want him to worry."

Sirius rolled his eyes and left to find James.

--

He found his best friend in Texas. "What are you doing here?" Sirius asked as he watched his friend dipping his toes in the ocean. "I figured you'd be doing something important."

The bespectacled man looked at him, "Like what?"

Sirius joined him by the shore, "Like following someone else around. Seriously," Sirius paused to laugh at the word, "what were you doing this morning?"

"I had nothing to do and I wanted to see what you were up to," James said as if it were obvious. "Like I said, I wanted to see what kind of guy had captivated your attention so much."

Sirius felt his cheeks warming again, "Will you stop saying stuff like that? You're making it sound like I'm in love with him or something."

James stared at him with an emotionless expression on his face, "How do you know you're not?"

"Because," Sirius said with a humorless laugh, "I'm an angel. You and I both know we can't fall in love."

"It's not that we _can't_ fall in love," countered James, "It's just that no angel ever has fallen in love." He walked closer and clapped Sirius on the shoulder, "Maybe you were meant to prove that stereotype wrong."

Sirius looked at him, "Is that really a stereotype?"

James shrugged with a toothy grin, "It's whatever you want it to be, mate." With that said, James disappeared, leaving Sirius to wonder if what he said had a double meaning.

--

Sirius pictured Remus in his head and he was suddenly standing outside a tiny Italian restaurant. He looked around and spotted the other man standing by the cash register with a brown bag, which he presumed had their lunch in it. Sirius slowly made his way to Remus as not to scare him. He gently touched his arm and Remus smiled when he saw him. Sirius rubbed his chest once Remus was looking away, '_Bloody thump…_'

Remus thanked the young lady and walked out with the food. Sirius silently followed Remus back to his apartment. Once they were in the empty hallway, he decided that the silence had to end. "How'd it go with the lawyer?"

Remus looked at him over his shoulder, "Fine. He was right, I only changed one thing. Like always."

"What did you change this time?" Sirius asked so the silence wouldn't come back.

"Nothing to big," said Remus as he unlocked the door. He held it open just long enough for Sirius to dash through. "I just made sure that Teddy would get everything he deserved. I've been having…uh…trouble with some things lately." He headed into the kitchen and set the bag on the counter.

"You mean trouble with that blonde bloke from the train?"

Remus looked at him, "You mean Lucius?" Sirius nodded, remembering his name. "Yes, Lucius and I had an encounter a few weeks ago. His wife was choking on something and had passed out. I ran up to her and started to do compressions. I ended up breaking one of her ribs in my haste and now he and his team of lawyers are suing me." He sighed in frustration.

Sirius guided him to a stool, "Where do you keep the cups?" Remus pointed to a cupboard over the sink. Sirius pulled out a blue glass and filled it with water. He handed it to the doctor who laughed at the gesture. "What?"

Remus looked at the cup, "How did you know that I needed this?"

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know. You just looked like you needed something to drink and I don't know where you keep the alcohol."

He laughed again and pointed to a glass cabinet that Sirius hadn't seen before. It was filled with glass containers and other bottles. Sirius walked up and pulled open the door; he grabbed one and handed it to Remus. "Thanks," he laughed before finishing off his water and pouring some of the alcohol into the glass. "Want some?"

Sirius shook his head, "I'd rather not." He pointed to the brown bag, "Shouldn't we be eating?" Remus was about to stand but Sirius held up a hand, "Allow me. Plates?"

Remus pointed out everything they would need and Sirius dished it all out. As they ate, Sirius had a warm, fuzzy feeling all throughout his body. He wondered if James might have been right about the whole love concept.

--

A/N2: -gasp- Did an angel actually swear? What was I thinking? Leave a review?


	7. Regrets?

Chapter Title: Regrets?  
Author Name: fuzzyalligator  
Chapter Rating: T  
Word Count: 1,828  
Warnings: Things start to heat up a wee bit.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh- But I'm on a roll!

A/N: Sorry it's been forever! I've got a really long and boring story that I could tell you about not updating but I won't. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm back and my Muse has (finally) come back from Hawaii!

Also, just so this won't happen again, I've actually _**finished**_ the entire fic! That means you guys won't have to wait! Unless something happens and the entire internet shut down…Never mind that! I hope that you enjoy the story and that it's not rushed or anything. I worked really hard on this to make up for the (really) late upload.

--

"You've got something on your shirt," Sirius said around a mouthful of spaghetti. Remus had gotten that, an order of fettuccine alfredo (which was now dripping down his red shirt), and some delicious garlic bread.

Remus grabbed one of the many napkins that was littering the small table and cleaned off his shirt the best he could. He pulled his hand back but there was still a little white stain. He mumbled something incoherently as he stood up then started to remove the shirt.

Sirius' grey eyes wandered down to the chest he was exposing and a memory of earlier that morning flashed through his mind causing him to blush. "Wh-what are you doing?" He reached across the two plates to tug the garment back down all the while scolding himself for his squeaky voice.

"I'm taking it off to wash it." Remus looked at him with an arched eyebrow then gestured to the sink behind him. "Is that alright with you?"

Sirius lightly glared at him, "Yeah." He let go and sat back in his seat as he watched Remus pulling the shirt off again after a second's hesitation. Sirius' mouth went dry as he continued to stare at the other man as he walked over to the faucet and try to clean out the milk based sauce.

Remus' back was fairly muscular and an image of it covered in sweat appeared in Sirius' mind. He quickly got rid of it with a shake of his head but then the picture of his wet chest from that morning came back.

'_Why is this happening to me?_' Sirius tried to imagine Lily yelling at him to hopefully get rid of the tightness in his pants.

This was all new to him. Even when Sirius had been alive he'd never been turned on just by a few pictures of a man's chest or back. Or even a naked woman now that he thought about it. '_Maybe it's just him…_'

Remus' movement brought Sirius out of his musing. He was heading back into his bedroom, most likely to change into something else. Sirius was strangely tempted to follow him but stayed in his seat and tried to finish off his food. The doctor came back a few minutes later now wearing a baggy, worn out t-shirt. "Pajamas?" Sirius chuckled lightly at the faded tiger that was advertising some form of cereal.

"Why not?" Remus countered with a smile and playfully petted the large cat on his chest. "I don't think I'm going anywhere tonight. Unless you've plans for us." He picked up his forgotten fork and went back to eating.

"You never know," Sirius said trying to not be obvious about his staring. "Maybe I wanted to take you out somewhere."

Remus laughed lightly then gently kicked Sirius' leg under the table. But because it was so soft, his foot accidentally rubbed against him. Sirius' face warmed as he blushed again then bent his head as if he were scratching it to hide his reddened cheeks.

They both finished a few minutes later and moved into the living room. Remus had finished his other drink then had made himself a cup of hot tea and was now sipping it from a red and gold striped mug. "Do you regret anything?" he asked randomly before taking a tentative drink.

The two were sitting on the couch facing each other. Sirius' legs were outstretched and were resting on the sides of the cross legged Remus. "What do you mean?" Sirius asked as he tried to not stare at him again. He was failing.

"I mean from when you were alive." Remus leaned back on the arm rest with the angel copying his movements subconsciously. "You keep pressuring me to sky dive. Is that something you wanted to do while you were alive?"

Sirius shook his head lightly as he remembered his former life. "The time I came from was much more…conservative. No one even _imagined_ doing that. It was shocking for me to even walk around with a woman by myself." He smiled when Remus gave a quiet laugh. "What about you? Do you regret not going somewhere or doing something?"

The doctor continued to smile as he gently blew on his drink which caused Sirius to look at the puckered lips. He briefly wondered what it would feel like to kiss him but stopped that thought in its tacks before it went any further. "I guess I regret not loving anyone after Nymphadora," Remus said sounding wistful.

"You couldn't find anyone else?" Sirius inquired slightly shocked. How could someone like Remus not fond love again? He was handsome, easy to talk to, and even fun. There were more things that he could name but stopped himself. "No pretty girls?"

Remus chuckled softly making the other man's heart thump again then playfully nudged his foot with his hand; it was warm from the mug. "There were plenty of pretty girls. But none that were as much fun as her."

Sirius smiled lightly even though his heart ached a little at the thought of him being with some woman. He silently wished Remus would about him like that one day. "Do you regret anything else? Something we can do before…you know."

Remus smiled when he said the last few words. "There is _one_ thing." He looked up at the ceiling in thought and stretched out one leg. It brushed against Sirius' and the foot stopped right next to his knee. "But I'm not sure how likely it would be to accomplish it before…you know."

Sirius rolled his eyes with a smile at Remus' teasing then gently probed the foot to break him out of his stupor. "Come on. What is it?"

Remus shrugged lightly and Sirius thought he saw him blush lightly. "I've never kissed another man."

Sirius blinked thinking he'd misheard him. "Another _man_?" Remus nodded innocently and took another sip of his cooling tea. "But…you were married. Right? You can't be gay."

Remus chuckled again, making Sirius smile from the happy sound. "Just because I was married doesn't mean I'm 100 percent straight, Sirius."

It took a few minutes until Sirius' brain started to work again from learning this bit of information. "So, you're bisexual then?" Remus nodded as he placed his mug on the ground next to the couch. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

Sirius blinked when he realized it was true. "But…why haven't you? Kissed a man I mean."

Remus shrugged again. "By the time that I realized I like men too I was already married to Dora. And after the divorce I never had any time to go look for a random man to snog." Sirius chuckled at the image of Remus going up to some random person and just kissing them. "And in case you didn't notice, this isn't exactly Gay Town. There aren't that many out men or women walking around the streets." Sirius nodded in understanding then thought about kissing him again. He heard the brunette sigh as he got off the couch, taking his warmth with him. "It was just a thought, Sirius. I didn't mean you." He picked the mug off the ground and took it into the kitchen. When he returned empty handed Sirius was still thinking things through. "Is your brain broken?" he joked but there was a worried tone in his voice.

That pitch broke Sirius out of his deliberation with a pleasant idea in his head.

He looked up at Remus and noticed that he was standing uncomfortably. "What if I could find you someone to snog?" he asked standing up too to look him right in his honey colored eyes. Both men stared at one another in silence.

"You can't be serious." Remus shook his head lightly and made his way back to the couch. He sat back down but extended his legs so they were taking up most of the cushion space.

"Actually," Sirius said ignoring the great excuse to use his Serious-Sirius joke, "I am. Why should you regret something as easy as that?"

Remus closed his eyes as he leaned his head on the back of the couch. "And where are you going to find a random man for me to kiss?"

Sirius tried to hide an excited smile that started to creep onto his face against his will as he pointed to himself not caring that Remus couldn't see him. "How about me?"

Remus opened his eyes to look at Sirius shocked. "Seriously?" The angel smiled at the tone. It was wary but there was a hint of excitement and want.

"What are friends for?" This was his chance to see why Remus was affecting him like this.

"I didn't know angels could be gay," Remus commented instead of answering his request. He pulled his legs up and to his chest which gave Sirius enough room to sit back on the couch. Which he did, but this time he chose a spot much closer.

"Technically I think we're asexual," he said then chuckled when Remus rolled his eyes obviously trying to hide a smile. "Besides, you know you can't resist me."

Remus groaned at the terrible attempt at a joke then shifted, clearly uncomfortable under the other man's gaze. Sirius was about to take back what he said after a few silent moments but stopped when he looked at Remus' eyes. Instead of their light honey color they were now a deeper shade. Sirius wondered why their color changed but was pulled from his thoughts when he heard what Remus said.

"Alright."

Sirius smiled at the doctor getting a shy one in return.

'_He's so cute like this_,' he noted silently, not noticing how weird that was coming from a supposed asexual angel. Remus moved his legs so they were now crossing again, allowing Sirius room to lean forward.

Kissing Remus wasn't what he was expected. Sirius imagined it would be just like all the girls he'd kissed when he was alive and younger. Nothing to special, just lips touching then they'd be done. Instead, just the mere touch sent shivers down his spine and all the way to his toes.

Without thinking, he bent forward slowly as he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. He felt Remus give in to his pushing and both leaned back onto the arm. Sirius rested his hands on either side f Remus as he lightly sucked on his lower lip briefly then pulled it into his mouth where he gently nipped it. Remus slowly wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer with a low moan which sent another shiver down his back.

Just as he was about to deepen the kiss again there was a loud knock on the door. Both men pulled apart quickly just as an old woman's voice called through the front door. "I should go," Sirius said hoarsely looking down at a flushed Remus before disappearing.

--

_**More to come! Leave a review?**_


	8. A Plan!

Chapter Title: A Plan!  
Author Name: fuzzyalligator  
Chapter Rating: T  
Word Count: 2,386  
Warnings: Mention of some sexual stuff (kinda)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh-

A/N: Look! A chapter that didn't take 6 months! x3

--

Sirius appeared outside of the double doors to heaven with his pants were tight again. He pictured the most disgusting thing he could think of to make his erection diminish: Albus snogging his brother. The strain on his pants immediately went away making him sigh in relief. He didn't even know that could happen to angels.

'_What's going on?_' He'd kissed a good amount of girls before but nothing like that had ever happened. No woman had ever affected him like this. Not to mention he couldn't stop thinking about Remus and just the sight of him could bring a smile to his face. One of his hands moved up without his realizing and that's when he realized his hair was messed up.

He tried to remember if Remus' hands had been in his hair but couldn't think about anything but his lips and their bodies pressing against one another and something pressing up into his-

"What've you been up to?"

Sirius jumped when he heard James' voice then quickly spun around to look at his friend. He was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and an amused smiled. "Did you have fun with Remus today?"

Ignoring the suggestive albeit joking tone, Sirius just nodded. Remembering the kiss brought another smile to his face which made James give him a questioning look. "You look happy," he commented walking over. "Almost like you're in love."

Sirius blinked and remembered what James said earlier when they were by the ocean. "Maybe I am…" He looked at his friend who was standing right in front of him. "What's love like?"

James blinked at him, shocked, with a slightly open mouth. Instead of giving a snarky remark like he usually would have, he answered seriously. "I have no idea. I've never been in love. But I heard it's like being obsessed with someone. You can't stop thinking about them. You can see a future with them. Just being with them makes you happy. Girly, sentimental stuff like that. Why?"

"Just wondering," he answered with a smile hoping that James would leave it at that.

James had opened his mouth when something beeped on his wrist. He pushed back his sleeve as he looked at the watch then made a face. "I have to go." His arm fell to his side as he turned to look at his friend again. "We'll continue this conversation when I get back, alright? I want to hear all about Mr. Doctor."

Sirius waved goodbye with a chuckle as his friend disappeared then he turned to walk through the doors. There were only a few people out on the street which left Sirius wander back to his thoughts. Maybe he needed to find someone who'd been in love before. The closest thing to love that James had ever gotten to was the girl he had a crush on when he was younger.

When the two angels had first met that's all that James would talk about. '_What was her name?_' Sirius thought as he tried to rack his brain for it. '_Summer? April? Rose?_' He shook his head as he gave up on remembering and continued to walk around thinking about Remus.

By the time he realized that he was most definitely in love with (according to James at least) he was standing in front of Albus' house, just on the stone street. Albus was old! He had to have been in love before he died!

He ran up to the house and knocked on the door loudly. "Albus! I know you're in there! I need to talk to you!" He continued to bang and almost hit the bearded man's face when he opened the door.

"Hello, Sirius," he said with a pleasant smile and a twinkle in his eye. "What brings you to my humble home?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer but realized he didn't know what to say. Was he just supposed to blurt his question out or work his way up to it? Albus chuckled and opened the door a little more, letting him walk in. "Would you like a piece of candy?"

"No thanks," Sirius answered as he walked into the living room again and took the same seat as before. "Albus, can I ask you a personal question?"

The older angel nodded as he sat down and smiled again. "What would you like to know?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

Albus blinked at the bluntness of the question then chuckled. "Yes, once before. He was a dear friend of mine. Why do you ask?"

Sirius shrugged as he slipped down in his seat. Albus was like him, he mused, in love with another man. "I just was wondering. Seeing as I never was when I was alive."

Albus chuckled again the sat back in his chair. "It's hard to put in words but I'll try my best. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world if they love you back. You're happy to get up in the morning just to see them. You want the other person to be happy and go out of your way to make it happen."

Sirius nodded as he soaked it all up and tried to think if that's how it felt like to be with Remus. When they were together his heart was always beating faster than when he was alone or with James. And he always wanted him to be happy, especially with all that he was going through.

There was a knock on Albus' door but Sirius just ignored it as he continued to think. What would make Remus the most happy? '_Getting to stay with his son!_' Sirius smiled as he thought that through and realized that it was mostly true. Not to mention that Sirius wanted to live with Remus.

If Sirius became human that he wouldn't have to bring Remus here and he could keep him safe because he knew _how_ he was supposed to die. He pulled the scroll out of his pocket and quickly looked at the bottom. "Not a lot of time," he mumbled looking at the date of death. If he wanted to become human before Remus died he'd have to move fast.

His throat suddenly felt tight and his eyes burned at the thought of Remus dying. He wouldn't let it happen. He just had to become human. Just as Albus walked back into the room he stood up clutching the scroll tightly. "How can I be human?"

Albus stopped walking and turned to Sirius, the smile from before gone "Why don't we talk about this," he said with a smile. He sat back in his seat while Sirius remained standing. "Now, why do you want to become human? I've been trying for years to get you t-"

"Is there any other way?" Sirius interrupted not really in the mood to discuss his sudden change of mind. If Albus knew the reason he might want to stop him, thinking he might be crazy.

Albus sat back in his chair eyeing him carefully. "There is another way. But I'm not sure you would want to do what you need to become human."

"I don't care." Sirius shook his head lightly trying to convince him what he was saying was true. He would do anything to become human. "Just tell me. Please?"

There must have been something showing on his face because Albus nodded before getting up and headed over to a bookcase. It was filled with thick, old looking books and Sirius wondered how long it would take for him to find what he was searching for. But a few seconds later he pulled out a black-leather bound book and sat back in his seat. Without a word, he handed it to Sirius solemnly.

He took it and was astonished to find that it was extremely light. "What's this?" he asked flipping open the front cover to read the title then watched as the pages turned themselves to a section titled _Falling Angels_. He glanced at Albus before he started to read.

'_There are two options to become a human again. The first is when an angel is given the choice to be reborn. They do not remember their previous life and start a new one. There is no particular pattern to-_' Sirius skimmed ahead, already knowing about this choice. He didn't want to become a baby with no memories of Remus. He was the only reason he was even considering this. Finally, he came to a part that mentioned another choice. '_But, if an angel would like to keep his or her memories there is another option. They must literally fall from heaven. This process is referred to as 'Falling from Grace', most likely because the first angel to attempt this was named Grace or it means it exactly. To 'Fall from Grace' an angel must fall to earth from heaven. Once they land they become a human. But there are consequences. The angel-_'

The book gave a list of penalties but Sirius over looked them all. He found a way to be with Remus! "Thanks Albus," he said handing the book back to the other angel. "And goodbye." There were shouts from Albus and a woman from behind him as he ran out the door again but he ignored them smiling to himself. "Here I come Remus."

Eventually, he came to his most favorite spot in all of heaven. The field just outside the double doors. Everyone knew about the large hole in the farthest corner and all stayed away. That's where Sirius would fall. He decided that leaving without saying farewell to anyone would be the best idea. He knew if he went to say goodbye to James that he would try to stop him.

The hole in the ground was completely black and he imagined the road just outside Remus' flat. As it slowly appeared, he remembered the kiss between the two of them and knew that this was the right thing to do. He wanted Remus to be happy and this was the only way he could think to make that happen. When the street was clear he slowly took a step forward.

Before he could fall forward he was knocked to the side hard and both bodies landed on the grass. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?!" Sirius looked up at the furious face of his best friend. If it weren't directed at him, Sirius would have laughed at how red he was.

"Falling from Grace," Sirius said honestly and tried to push James off but was just shoved back into the ground. "Oi!"

"Don't 'Oi!' me!" James said glaring down. "What's going through your bloody head?"

"James…"

Sirius looked over and saw Lily standing there awkwardly. She looked between the two of them worried but stayed where she was. Sirius wondered why these two were here as he tried to free himself again. "Get off!"

"Not until you explain," James said holding him tightly. He wasn't looking angry anymore, now he was hurt. "Why would you do that?"

"I want to be with Remus," Sirius said honestly. He realized that was the real reason he was doing this and turned his head to the side so he couldn't see the hurt in his friends green eyes.

The sound of Lily walking over was faint and James reluctantly let go so she could look at Sirius. "Do you know what would have happened if you 'Fell from Grace'?"

"I become human," Sirius answered looking right at her. James was still sitting on him so he was forced to lie on the ground.

"What else?" the other black haired angel asked crossing his arms again this time with a huff. "What would have happened?"

Sirius looked between the two of them figuring that he should have read the rest of the section. "I don't know," he answered truthfully and saw James wince while Lily shook her head.

"You do know what happens to a soul when they aren't brought to heaven, right?" James asked lightly glaring at Sirius again. "They wander earth for the rest of eternity. Do you really want that for Remus?"

Sirius shook his head. "No! If I'm human I can take Remus away so he doesn't die! Then he and I-"

Lily sighed as she covered Sirius' mouth carefully. "You can't stop death Sirius. You should know that. Because you're not there to bring him here his soul would be lost forever."

Sirius tried to say something but it was jumbled up by Lily's hand. She sighed again as she pulled it away. "But I can take him away from the city. That way he-"

"Death will find a way," James cut him off. "Death _always_ finds a way, Sirius." He suddenly got off of him then yanked him up. "We're going to go see Remus."

"James," Lily warned standing up too. "Sirius needs to know."

"Know what?" Sirius asked looking between the two angels again as he tried to pull his arm free of James' grip but he wasn't letting go.

"I know," James said ignoring his friend. His hard face turned soft as he smiled at Lily. "Thanks for warning me." He looked at Sirius again with a sigh after Lily nodded smiling back lightly. "Take us to see Remus."

"Why?" he asked as the redhead disappeared leaving just the two of them. "And what did she mean by that? What do I need to know?"

"I'll let you know when we get to Remus'," James said and tugged on Sirius' arm like he was pulling him somewhere. "If you don't take us there I'm going to take us all over looking for him."

Sirius didn't want to spend the rest of the night with James traipsing around the world so he promptly took them to the hallway just outside the flat. "Let go?" he asked hopefully when he realized that James' hand was still holding onto his upper arm.

He just shook his head and knocked on the door in front of them. There was some shuffling inside and a few minutes later the door opened revealing a tired looking Remus. He looked between the two angels with a confused look then stepped to the side.

--

_**More to come! Leave a review?**_


	9. Our Final Day

Chapter Title: Our Final Day  
Author Name: fuzzyalligator  
Chapter Rating: T  
Word Count: 2,393  
Warnings: Character death…  
Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s -sigh-

A/N: This is the last typed chapter of My Angel. It's taken over a year (my fault) to finish. I'm really thankful for everyone who's left a comment and stuck with me the entire time. I'm sure some of you were frustrated when I hadn't uploaded but you stayed true!

--

No one said anything until they were all in the living room. Remus had fallen onto the couch exhausted but was more awake now. Sirius really wanted to join him but the fact that James wouldn't release him was interfering with that plan. "What's going on?" Remus asked scratching his head.

"Sirius tried to kill himself," James said finally dropping his hand.

"I did not!" Sirius yelled just as Remus cried out "What!?!"

James sat down on the coffee table in front of Remus so they were more eye-to-eye. "He tried to 'Fall from Grace'. Do you know what happens to an angel when does that?"

Remus shook his head glancing at Sirius but returned to looking at James. "What happens?"

"They become human." Sirius sat down next to Remus and his heart thumped when his hand was grabbed by the other man.

"Why would you want that?" he asked now looking at Sirius and gently squeezed his hand. There was a really worried and terrified look in his eyes and Sirius wanted James to leave so he could make him feel better.

Instead he just shrugged. "He wants to be human with you," James answered for him making both of them look to him again. He'd taken off his glasses and was now pinching the bridge of his nose as if to fight off a headache.

"But…I'm going to die," Remus said sounding confused. Their hands were still touching and Sirius felt him shivering. "And what would happen when I die?"

"If Sirius had been human your soul wouldn't be able to come to heaven," James explained slowly, trying to get that through Sirius thick skull. "Only one angel can bring a soul up to heaven. No tradesies."

"But-" Sirius tried to cut in but stopped when James glared at him.

The bespectacled angel looked to Remus. "Do you by any chance know what happens to a fallen angel when he dies?" When the doctor shook his head James nodded lightly. "They go to hell. There's no chance for them to get back into heaven."

As soon as he had said that Remus' hand had tightened considerably. "No."

"Yes." James looked to Sirius. "So, in other words: You'd get to spend a day or two with Remus and never get to see him again. Now…do you still want to 'Fall from Grace'?"

Sirius instantly shook his head and pulled Remus into a tight embrace, their hands still connected. He smiled when he felt the other man hug him back just as much then he looked at James. "Thanks mate," Sirius said over Remus' head then smiled when his friend grinned slightly, put his glasses back on, and disappeared.

The two of them sat like that for a few more minutes; both thinking about never seeing each other again. "Did you know?" Remus finally asked slowly pulling away completely.

"No," Sirius said sheepishly said letting his arms drop to his side. "I mean, I knew that I'd be human but that's about it. I didn't finish reading. Guess I should have, huh?"

"Yeah," Remus said softly before standing up and headed to his room. Sirius ran a hand through his hair and noticed a clock off to the side. It read **7:23** and he knew that Remus was most likely getting ready for work. He slowly stood up and walked to the room.

Remus was pulling on a dress shirt with his back facing the doorway. "Are you mad?" Sirius asked leaning slightly and saw him stiffen. "If you are can I know why?"

He suddenly spun around and Sirius saw that his eyes were red. "What do you think would have happened if your friend hadn't stopped you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't think about your soul," Sirius said looking down at his feet dejectedly. Remus had thought about the consequences of Sirius' actions so he had to be furious. Suddenly he was standing in front of Sirius and punched him hard in the jaw. "What was that for?" He cradled the swelling flesh.

"I don't care about my bloody soul!" There were tears in Remus' eyes and Sirius understood what he was crying about. Not _his_ soul but _Sirius'_. "You would have been down there _forever_. Tormented for two days of happiness. At least I'd be up here with people and maybe some chance of being content. You on the other hand. You'd be miserable for eternity. How…" He trailed off as he turned around and wiped away a few tears that had fallen when he was yelling.

"I'm sorry…" Sirius said quietly. He really wanted to hug Remus again, to make him know that it was all okay. But he wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. There weren't any signs that Remus felt the same way as him and maybe he was just crying because he'd blame himself.

Remus shook his head as he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Sirius closed his eyes as he sighed deeply just as the water was turned on in the other room. He walked out and the photo from the first day caught his eye. It was back on the mantel with a new piece of glass.

Sirius wondered what Remus was like when he was with his ex. How happy they must have been and what it felt like losing someone you loved.

"It'd be like losing her again."

Sirius stiffened at what Remus said, not hearing him move from the other room. He turned around to face him and saw that he was in between his bed room and the living room, "What do you mean?"

"She was my best friend," he explained walking further in. His eyes were still red but the tears were long gone. "When she left me I was a mess for a while. I dove into work so I didn't have to think about coming home to an empty flat." He stopped so they were facing each other. "It didn't hurt that she left me as my wife. I hurt that my best friend didn't want to be around me anymore."

Sirius slowly nodded thinking he understood what Remus was trying to say and guessed that all they ever would be was friends. '_At least he sees me like that,_' he thought miserably just before he was pulled into another tight hug.

"Promise me you'll never leave," Remus whispered. Even though it made him sound selfish and even needy, it made Sirius' heart beat quickly at the thought of Remus wanting him.

He hugged him back trying to let him know how much he meant to him. "I promise."

--

When they pulled apart back at the flat, Remus had gone into the bathroom and finished getting ready. While he was away Sirius had pulled out the scroll again to look at the time, date, and even location, trying to figure out a way to stop this from happening. He really wanted to take Remus to the hospital himself, no train, no walking, and no traffic. But the doctor had just laughed lightly with a shake of his head and said that he liked the walk.

So here they were, standing on the train platform with a bunch of people. Who knew what could happen here. "What're these people doing up so early?" he joked trying to make himself feel better and to not tip off Remus to his unease.

The doctor just shrugged and headed off in the direction the tall building. Because the walk was a good twenty minutes, he pulled out his phone so the two of them could talk without him looking mad. "Are you just going to follow me around again?" he asked as they waited at a cross walk.

"Yeah," Sirius said distractedly as he looked around them. The sky above was dark with storm clouds and thunder could be heard off in the distance. The corner they were standing on was especially crowded and Sirius felt someone push right through him and into Remus. He quickly grabbed his arm pulling him back to the safety of the sidewalk. He needed to keep him safe for as long as possible.

Because today was the day. Today Remus was going to die.

"Be careful," he said with a forced laugh just as a car sped past them.

Remus reached up and gently pat the hand that was on his shoulder, "I will." The light changed allowing the group to pass.

'_Just have to get him to the hospital_,' Sirius thought when they came to another intersection. This one was much more crowded than the other and what was worse was that it was starting to rain. And it wasn't a light drizzle. It started off soft but quickly changed into a heavy downpour. "Remus!"

The doctor nodded and closed and put away his phone. Now he wouldn't be able to talk to Sirius. The angel looked at the surrounding people trying to find a threat among them. As he looked off to the side, someone from the back tripped and pushed the person in front of them, creating a domino effect.

Remus was shoved into the street and out of Sirius' reach.

He didn't see what happened but he certainly heard it. There was a piercing car honk then a loud thud. People were screaming as the sound of the tires screeched to a stop. Sirius ran through all the people to where he hoped Remus would be standing. Instead all he saw was one of his shoes. "No!"

One group of people had gathered off to the side where the car had come to a stop. A man staggered out and was bleeding from a cut on his forehead but looked fine besides that. Others were standing some 50 feet away. He hurried over to them knowing that's where Remus was.

Remus was somehow still conscious and was looking around him quickly. When his eyes landed on Sirius he visible relaxed and laid his head on the cement. The angel hurried to his side being careful to not touch anything broken. Both of his legs were twisted the wrong way and there was a pool of blood forming underneath his body. When Sirius tried to lift Remus' head he felt something warm and wet seeping out of his skull. '_Blood…_'

"Sirius?"

He quickly looked down at Remus to see his eyes blinking rapidly. "I'm here," he said grabbing his hand as it moved closer. "Don't worry. I'm here."

"Are you okay?" A man was kneeling on the other side of Remus and was trying to stop some of the bleeding. He apologized when Remus cried out in pain when he moved him.

"Stop it!" Sirius said trying to push the man away but his hand just went right through him. "Shit…" He looked down at Remus and saw a very faint smile. "Don't look at me like that."

Remus chuckled lightly and winced when the man once again moved him. "God…it hurts."

"I know," the man said now looking at his head. He cursed under his breath and took his jacket off. He pressed it against the wound even though Remus cried out again.

There was the sound of an ambulance off in the distance and Sirius thanked God that someone had called them. "You'll be alright," he comforted but saw that no he wouldn't. Remus was bleeding too much. "You'll be okay."

Remus tightened his grip on Sirius's hand and he could see tears mixing with the rain that was falling. "No I won't," he said quietly. The man from before had gotten up when the paramedics appeared so it was just them. "Don't leave me."

"I won't," Sirius said trying to stop from crying. His heart hurt terribly seeing Remus in so much pain and knowing there was nothing he could do to help him. He brought their hands up and gently kissed the back of Remus' as he watched his eyes close. "I'll be right here."

Just as the paramedics ran over Remus' grip loosened considerably and his chest rose one final time. "He's dead," the man said from his kneeling position as he looked for a pulse. But Sirius knew he wouldn't find one.

He suddenly stood up as the other paramedic pulled something out and tried to bring him back to life. He stared at the dead body of the one person he'd ever loved while they tried to fix him. His heart was beating quickly and it felt like it was trying to rip out of his chest. He placed a hand over the frantic movement, hating the odd feeling once again. Why did it have to hurt so much?

"Sirius?"

The angel quickly spun around and let out a humorless laugh when he saw Remus standing there seeming confused. He looked exactly like he did before it started to rain. Sirius ran right over and hugged him tightly. "You're okay!" he literally cried and he was hugged back.

Remus nodded just as Sirius pulled back from the embrace and kissed him roughly on the lips. It only took a few seconds for him to realize what he was doing and pulled back. There was a hint of a blush on the other's cheeks which made him look so much more alive now.

Before Sirius could explain his actions, Remus slowly leaned forward and lightly kissed on the lips. Even though it was softer than the one just a few seconds before, this kiss made his heart flutter quickly. And this time, he didn't mind.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise and both men broke the kiss to look back to the scene. Remus' body had been placed in a large, white, sterile looking back and been put into the back of the ambulance. "Am I really in there?" he asked quietly causing Sirius to pull him closer in the embrace.

"Just your body," he answered as the ambulance drove away and some of the bystanders left. "But you're here with me."

Remus nodded slowly and turned away from where he died. "Now what?"

The people that were staying behind clearly couldn't see them and Sirius felt a tingle in his chest. "Now, you go meet some new people." He pulled Remus into another kiss as they shimmered away.

--

_**Leave a review for Sirius?**_


End file.
